The Childhood of Cho Chang
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: This is all about Cho's friendship with Fred Weasley before Hogwarts. She was closer to Fred than George so close that they experienced so much together.
1. Default Chapter

Cho sat down in the shade of a tree on the paddock. Her mother had dragged her over to her friend's house. She was reading a book when she heard lots people yelling at each other.  
  
She looked up from her book to see a crowd of ginger haired children walking from the paddock with broomsticks over their arms.  
  
She was about to tell them to shut up when one of the crowd approached her while the rest hurried towards the house.  
  
"Hey there!" gasped the person.  
  
It was obviously a boy since he was very skinny and sporty looking. His hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his face was pale but covered in freckles. His robes were covered in dust and his jeans and trainers were ripped slightly.  
  
"Er hey." Said Cho nervously putting the book back into her rucksack.  
  
"You must be the kid of one of my mother's friends. I'm Fred Weasley by the way." Said the boy.  
  
"Er nice to meet you Fred. I'm Cho Chang." Said Cho.  
  
"I'm sorry if me and my brothers disturbed your reading but mum wanted us out the house for her tea party thing." Sighed Fred sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey Its Ok it's for school anyway." Shrugged Cho.  
  
"You want to come and play some one on one?" asked Fred nodding towards the paddock.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Cho getting to her feet and dusting herself off. She grabbed her rucksack and helped Fred to his feet.  
  
The two then walked to the paddock. Cho noticed a spare broomstick left near a tree as well as a Quaffle. She put down her rucksack and climbed onto the broom.  
  
She picked up the Quaffle and tucked it under her arm before flying up higher into the sky.  
  
Fred jumped onto his broom and tried to get the Quaffle off her as she flew towards the tree that marked the goal post.  
  
"Hey no fair!" exclaimed Cho as Fred bashed his broom against hers trying to get her to drop the Quaffle.  
  
" I never play fair!" grinned Fred snatching the Quaffle from her and flying towards the other tree that was his goal.  
  
" I can play dirty too you know." Grinned Cho as she flew in front of him and blocked his shot at the tree.  
  
"Hey that's obstruction!" complained Fred trying to throw it over her head.  
  
"Maybe so but its not against the rules." Grinned Cho knocking the Quaffle out his hands and catching it expertly  
  
"Oh and since when have you known so much about Quidditch?" Asked Fred flying after her.  
  
"My father's the captain of the Chudley Cannons. He kind of forced it upon me and my sisters since he never got the son he wanted." Sighed Cho tightening her grip on the Quaffle.  
  
"Really? I love the Chudley Cannons. Their game against the Wimbourne wasps was amazing!" smiled Fred.  
  
" Yeah I guess." Sighed Cho forgetting about the game and stopping in mid air.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Fred.  
  
" He always expects a lot from me. And everyone just thinks of me as his daughter, not as an actual person." said Cho.  
  
"That's not true," protested Fred.  
  
"You can't seriously tell me that after you found out my father was captain of the Chudley cannons that you just thought of me as his daughter?" said Cho.  
  
"OK so I was. But I'm only human." sighed Fred.  
  
Cho rolled her eyes and descended back to the paddock floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Fred still floating in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you were different you know. Guess I was wrong." said Cho sadly climbing off the broom and picking up her bag.  
  
"Hey wait." called Fred as she walked back towards the house.  
  
He manoeuvred the broom and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry Cho. Compared to my brothers I'm different. Why don't we just talk instead?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho smiled as he jumped off his broom and the two climbed up the nearest tree.  
  
"So you said you have two sisters, what are they like?" asked Fred leaning his back against the trunk.  
  
"Well their snobby really, but kinda boyish as well. Their twins so they're kinda close. But they always stand up for me." said Cho.  
  
"I'd like to meet them sometime." smiled Fred.  
  
"How about you. What're your brothers like?" asked Cho.  
  
"Well I'm actually a twin myself. My brother George is a bit more sensitive than me. My younger brother Ron well he's just a bit stubborn here and there but he's OK. I have three older brothers Bill Charlie and Percy. Their all right but me, George and Ron are the closest," explained Fred.  
  
"So it's all boys in your family?" asked Cho.  
  
"No. I've got a younger sister. Ginny she's the youngest after Ron. But she hardly fits in among the six of us." said Fred.  
  
"Shame you couldn't have all been girls." grinned Cho.  
  
"Oi!" said Fred with a similar grin.  
  
"Oi!" came a similar shout from the bottom of the tree.  
  
"What is it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Whose that?" asked Cho.  
  
"My twin brother George." said Fred.  
  
"Mum's serving up the pumpkin pastries we 'adjusted'. Want to go see the results?" asked George.  
  
"Maybe later." said Fred.  
  
"I hear ickle Ronniekins is going to give some to the elders," said George.  
  
"Coming!" yelled Fred climbing down the tree.  
  
"Wait up." said Cho.  
  
"Hurry up! We'll miss all the fun!" said George before running to the house.  
  
"Elders?" asked Cho as the two jumped down.  
  
"The older trio. Bill, Charlie and Percee." said Fred as they ran to the house.  
  
They looked in through the kitchen window and saw Ron offering pastries to bill, Charlie and Percy.  
  
Reluctantly the three took the pastries and bit in to them at the exact same moment.  
  
The three turned into canaries.  
  
The three outside cracked up laughing.  
  
"Man those poor saps," grinned George.  
  
Cho giggled. 


	2. first and second year

First year....  
  
Cho sat on the sorting stool and looked at the Gryffindor table where Fred was sat giving her the thumbs up.  
  
She smiled at him and closed her eyes and thought about the summer before she and him had had.  
  
"You want to be a Gryffindor do you?" asked the hat.  
  
Cho nodded at it in her head.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. But how about you be a Gryffindor's greatest companion?" asked the hat.  
  
"Sure." shrugged Cho in her mind.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat.  
  
The Ravenclaws cheered and Cho smiled at Fred who looked happy for her.  
  
Second year....  
  
Cho sat in the library doing some homework when she saw the Weasley twins.  
  
Fred walked towards her and joined her while lee and George continued to talk about their latest pranks.  
  
"Hey Fred what's up?" asked Cho looking up from her potions essay.  
  
"Um I was wondering if we could talk near the autobiographies?" asked Fred looking nervous.  
  
Cho frowned at his nervousness as she got to her feet.  
  
She remembered what a friend of hers had once said.  
  
' If a guy asks you to an alley of books and looks nervous beware.'  
  
She followed Fred to the aisle and he seemed even more nervous as they reached it.  
  
"Is something wrong Fred?" asked Cho leaning against the A to M section of the autobiographies.  
  
"Um well Cho I know we've been friends a while and well I was wondering if you could help me with something?" asked Fred leaning opposite her.  
  
"Sure what's up?" asked Cho with a shrug.  
  
"Well see every guy in my year has been kissed at least once including George and lee. And I was wondering if I could practise on you?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho bit her lip as she considered it.  
  
In a way it would work out for both of them.  
  
They could both say how they'd been kissed and it would be a bigger deal for Cho telling her other second year friends since Fred was after all a third year and a Gryffindor too which accounted for something.  
  
"Well?" asked Fred.  
  
"Sure. Though you should really have asked the twins. They've got more experience," said Cho.  
  
Fred shook his head.  
  
"I wanted your help because, well, I know you better," said Fred.  
  
"Thanks it means a lot." smiled Cho.  
  
"So when can we start?" asked Fred.  
  
"Erm meet me in the great hall after curfew we'll work on it then." said Cho.  
  
"Thanks Cho I owe you." smiled Fred.  
  
Cho smiled and walked back to her table.  
  
That night....  
  
Cho waited in the great hall and saw Fred come in.  
  
He charmed some candles and the two stood at the front near the teacher's table.  
  
"So. Let's do it," said Fred moving towards her.  
  
Cho nodded silently.  
  
He brushed his lips lightly over hers and then stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Fred?" asked Cho opening her eyes, which had closed when the kiss had started.  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering if that was OK?" asked Fred.  
  
"It was fine Fred but a bit too light. Let me try," said Cho stroking his cheek.  
  
She pulled his lips to her and kissed him longingly.  
  
"Wow." whispered Fred as Cho let him go.  
  
"Not bad for a first timer huh?" asked Cho shyly looking at him through her long eyelashes.  
  
"That was amazing. I wish I could kiss like that," said Fred.  
  
"Maybe I could teach you," whispered Cho.  
  
"Maybe." murmured Fred.  
  
Before the two kissed again.  
  
They heard a clicking of a camera and sprung apart.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Fred.  
  
He turned to the back of the hall and saw George taking photos with a camera in his hand.  
  
"George what are you doing here?" asked Cho putting a piece of hair behind her ear meekly.  
  
"Don't stop on my account." said George clicking a picture of Cho.  
  
"George give me that camera," hissed Fred.  
  
"I would but this blackmailing opportunity is too good to miss." grinned George.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and spotted some already developed photos in his twin's pocket.  
  
"How about you give me all the photos you have taken of Cho and me or I'll tell everyone you like that snobby new first year." smirked Fred.  
  
"You wouldn't!" said George.  
  
"He would." said Cho with a grin.  
  
George cursed at his twin having the tables turned as he passed the pile of developed photos to Fred.  
  
"Thanks George it was nice doing business with you." grinned Fred putting the photos in his pocket hurriedly.  
  
Cho saw one photo float to the floor and picked it up.  
  
It showed her and Fred in a romantic kiss.  
  
Discreetly she picked it up and put it in her pocket wanting to keep it forever.  
  
She heard foot steps leave and looked up to see George had gone.  
  
"Want some more practise?" offered Cho getting up.  
  
"I think we've had enough for tonight. See you tomorrow," said Fred before he followed his brother's lead.  
  
Cho sighed with disappointment and extinguished the candles as she left the hall. 


	3. third year

Third year Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table when she saw Fred and George walk in with Angelina and Kate on their arms.  
  
Jealousy flowed through her veins at Fred and Angelina's closeness.  
  
She had wanted him to ask her out after she had helped him perfect his kissing technique the year before.  
  
She suddenly didn't feel very hungry and picked up her bag from under the table before walking out the hall.  
  
She walked to the Ravenclaw common room and to her dorm.  
  
She didn't want to face Fred and his 'girlfriend' all day; she would probably do something she'd later regret.  
  
Cho sat down on her bed and threw her bag across the room. It hit a picture frame with a picture of her and Fred kissing in second year. George had followed them that night and had only given them the pictures when Fred had threatened him.  
  
Cho left the picture frame smashed on the floor.  
  
She didn't want to think of Fred at that moment and soon fell asleep.  
  
She woke up at midnight and saw all her dorm mates all asleep in their beds looking happy.  
  
Cho changed clothes and decided to walk around the grounds to clear her head.  
  
She walked out the common room and past the great hall.  
  
She walked out the castle and around to the Quidditch pitch and took a broom from the supply closet.  
  
She flew into the air and looked down at the grounds below.  
  
It was a beautiful view that she enjoyed the more she saw it but she felt someone behind her.  
  
It was Fred she was sure of it. Only his presence made her feel special.  
  
"Cho? Are you OK?" asked Fred flying next to her.  
  
Cho looked up at the crescent moon and nodded her head, gripping the broom tightly.  
  
"You sure? George told me you left the hall this morning after we came in and we haven't seen you the rest of the day." said Fred pressing an answer from her.  
  
Cho refused to look at him and flew around the pitch leaving Fred to watch her or follow her.  
  
She soon landed and sat on the grass of the pitch still appreciating the moon's beauty.  
  
She felt her stomach tighten with hunger as she remembered the meals she hadn't had the day before and clutched her stomach while still staring at the moon.  
  
"Come on Cho talk to me." said Fred behind her.  
  
Cho didn't move or say a word.  
  
"I thought we're good friends." sad Fred  
  
"We were." said Cho feeling tears filling her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'were'?" asked Fred.  
  
"Things aren't the same between us Fred. They are never going to be the way they were when I was in first or second year and we used to hang out," whispered Cho wiping the tears from her eyes with a shaking hand.  
  
"But we are still friends Cho. Why else would I have asked you to help me last year?" asked Fred.  
  
"Don't Fred. Just don't bring that up." whispered Cho remembering the kiss they'd shared.  
  
"Why not? I don't understand this Cho," said Fred putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Cho flinched in side as he touched her. He was trying to weaken her into giving in. but she wouldn't not when he had Angelina.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Fred. I'm just a third year girl who was your friend when you were eleven. Now we're older there's no way you can have a girlfriend like me." said Cho.  
  
Fred frowned in the shadows behind her.  
  
"I still don't get it what are you trying to say?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho got to her feet and walked off the pitch without a word leaving Fred alone.  
  
She needed to forget everything and try to move on to other friends.  
  
Fred Weasley had lee, he had George and he even Angelina as a replacement for her. What did he still need her for anyway?  
  
Cho walked back to the castle and to the Ravenclaw common room where she curled up on the floor in a corner the only place Fred couldn't get in.  
  
She woke up the next day to the sound of silence in the Ravenclaw house.  
  
No one had waked her or moved her during her sleep, which she was grateful for.  
  
Cho got up from the corner and walked up to her dorm.  
  
She sat on her bed and stared out the window recalling what happened last night.  
  
Maybe she was being too harsh about Fred's relationship with Angelina but then again they had seemed perfect together.  
  
Cho sighed aloud and lay back on her bed.  
  
She heard some one coming in the common room and locked the door to her dorm with a charm.  
  
"Come on Cho let me in. we need to talk about what we talked about last night." said a voice.  
  
Cho shook her head.  
  
"Go away Fred. Just leave me alone," she said staring at the canopy of her bed.  
  
"Just let me in Cho. What's changed?" asked Fred sitting opposite the locked door.  
  
"Nothing just go away," yelled Cho.  
  
She heard Fred sigh and pictured his handsome face in a confused look.  
  
"Does this have something to do with angel?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho felt like nails had ripped through her heart when he said that but refused to give in.  
  
"No. It has nothing to do with your 'angel' stop flattering yourself," said Cho trying to keep the bitterness from her voice.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? I can tell in your voice," said Fred.  
  
"I thought I'd told you to leave me alone!" yelled Cho at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Come on Cho we can talk about this. Your like a sister to me." said Fred.  
  
Cho felt a gasp catch in her throat.  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
She got up as tears over flowed her eyes and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Fred sitting opposite the door.  
  
"Go away Fred! I mean it! Go back to 'Angel' and your friends. 'Cos from now on we're through!" yelled Cho slamming the door behind her before walking down to the common room  
  
"Hold up what did I do?" asked Fred getting to his feet and following her down the staircase.  
  
"Just go Fred. I hope you and your 'Angel' are happy, I'm sure she'll make a great girlfriend," said Cho opening the portrait hole and gesturing furiously for him to go through it.  
  
Fred frowned confused and walked out the common room.  
  
Cho slammed the portrait shut behind her and let the tears take over her as she sank to the floor against the closed door. 


	4. fourth year

Fourth year...  
  
Cho sat near the lake with Gabriel, Gabrielle and Wanona just listen to the chatter of people around her.  
  
She felt someone put an arm around her shoulders and snapped out her thoughts to see Gabriel holding her close to him.  
  
"You OK babe?" asked Gabriel.  
  
Cho smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking." whispered Cho not wanting to worry him.  
  
She'd really been thinking about her and Fred. It had been exactly one year since she had kicked him out the Ravenclaw house and out of her life.  
  
But she wasn't about to tell Gabriel about that.  
  
She felt a cool silence enter the air and looked up to see Fred, George, lee and their girlfriends walking towards a spot on the lake that the Gryffindors often used.  
  
Wanona and Gabrielle gave them dirty looks after what Cho had told them.  
  
"Come on guys let's go sit in the great hall. It's got a bit cold out here all of a sudden," said Wanona gathering her things together.  
  
The other Ravenclaws nodded and got to their feet.  
  
Gabriel helped Cho to her feet and held her hand as they walked passed the three Gryffindors.  
  
Cho felt Fred's eyes try and catch her gaze but looked at Gabriel and talked to him to avoid the guilt in her chest.  
  
The Ravenclaws sat at their table and carried on talking and doing their homework.  
  
"Excuse me Gabriel I need to go the toilets," said Cho getting up.  
  
"Want us to come Cho?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"No it's Ok. I won't be long." smiled Cho.  
  
She kissed Gabriel before walking out the hall and up to the first floor toilets.  
  
She sat in a cubicle as she felt the tears take over her eyes.  
  
She began to cry uncontrollable feeling the same way she had the year before.  
  
That Fred would never like her even if they had kissed that night back in second year. He had Angelina.  
  
She heard someone come in and quickly knelt on the toilet so no one would know she was there.  
  
"Cho? Are you in here?" asked Wanona.  
  
Cho tried to stifle her tears.  
  
"She wouldn't be in here Wan. She usually goes to the ones on the third floor. Let's go." said Gabrielle.  
  
Cho heard the main door close and gave into the tears.  
  
She wiped her eyes and walked out to the mirrors and saw her mascara had run.  
  
She wiped it off and did her make up again hiding her blood shot eyes under her long black mascara covered eyelashes.  
  
She walked back to the hall and saw all the Ravenclaws had gone and decided to go for a quick fly.  
  
She walked to the Quidditch pitch and picked her clean sweep seven out her locker and put her bag in the locker.  
  
She walked out onto the pitch and flew up past the clouds. She felt some eyes behind her and saw Fred had followed her.  
  
"Remember the last night we did this together?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah I remember." sighed Cho keeping her broom steady.  
  
"Why did you push me away?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Please not again Fred. I only came for a quick fly because I needed some time to think," said Cho.  
  
"Just tell me Cho," said Fred.  
  
Cho heard someone yell for her and plunged back through the clouds leaving Fred behind her.  
  
"Ah there you are babe. We were getting worried," said Gabriel.  
  
"I'm coming Gabriel." smiled Cho.  
  
She jumped off her broom and walked to the changing room.  
  
"So you OK? You've been a bit quiet today," said Gabriel watching as she put her broom in the locker and took out her bag.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just a lot I need to do." smiled Cho.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"No thanks." smiled Cho closing the locker.  
  
"Come on babe let's go meet back up with the others," said Gabriel taking her hand.  
  
Cho put on her bag and walked with him back to the common room. They walked in to see Gabrielle and Wanona sat in front of the fire. Gabriel dragged her to a sofa and Cho heard the two talking.  
  
"Did you see those Weasleys drooling all over their Gryffindor flirts? I mean come on they shouldn't be flaunting their girlfriends around Cho after what Gred did!" whispered Gabrielle.  
  
"Gred is such a jerk. He shouldn't have done that especially since he knew how much she liked him," muttered Wanona.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"Oh nothing." said Gabrielle.  
  
"Oh K." said Gabriel with an uncertain look.  
  
Cho heard them continue to whisper and couldn't take it anymore  
  
"I need a nap. I'll talk to you guys later," she said letting go of Gabriel's hand and going towards the girl's dorms.  
  
"OK babe. See you later," said Gabriel.  
  
Cho walked up to her dorm and locked the door behind her.  
  
She lay back on the bed and heard some one banging on the window.  
  
She looked and saw Fred flying on his broom, trying to get her to open the window.  
  
Cho charmed the curtains closed and sighed.  
  
It was funny how until today Fred had just acted like nothing was wrong. Maybe he did want her to be his friend again.  
  
Cho shook her head. That wasn't possible.  
  
He had his Angel. He didn't need someone in a year below holding him back.  
  
The banging continued and Cho covered her head with her pillows.  
  
Why couldn't he just take the hint and go away?  
  
She had Gabriel but did she really like Gabriel that way?  
  
Of course she did, unless she was using him to get back at Fred.  
  
Cho shook her head getting that ridiculous thought her head.  
  
Of course she liked Gabriel.  
  
She felt a cold breeze enter the dorm and Cho frowned as she removed the pillows.  
  
Fred was stood in the middle of the dorm with his broom in his hand and the window wide open, the curtains fluttering in the wind.  
  
"What are you doing here Fred? I thought I made it clear the last time you were here to leave me alone." said Cho sitting up on her bed.  
  
"I needed to talk to you Cho. And this seemed like the only way since you wouldn't talk to me flying or on the grounds." said Fred leaning his broom against the wall and walking toward her bed.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" asked Cho getting up and closing the window.  
  
"I think you know," said Fred sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Do I really?" asked Cho closing the curtains after the window.  
  
"It's to do with your second year," said Fred.  
  
"What about it?" asked Cho.  
  
"Did I upset you?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho shook her head and walked to her mirror to brush her hair.  
  
"Then why have you been so bitter?" asked Fred.  
  
Cho paused from brushing her hair and put the brush back down on the desk.  
  
She knelt down on the floor where she had broken the picture frame the year before and never cleared it up.  
  
She took the picture out the broken frame and wiped the broken glass off it before handing it to Fred.  
  
"Its just.... when I saw you with Angelina last year I was crushed. I'd thought that after second year you would ask me out.  
  
When I looked at the picture we looked right as a couple. But when ever I looked at it after I saw you and Angelina I saw you...using me... to impress her." explained Cho slowly getting up and continuing to brush her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Fred looking at the picture in his hands.  
  
"You wouldn't have taken it seriously. You would have thought it a stupid crush, which I suppose it was. I was going to in third year when you said 'you're like a sister to me.' that kind of put me off" sighed Cho brushing her ebony hair at the ends.  
  
"You were. You were like the best female friend a guy could ask for," said Fred.  
  
"That's all I was though. A friend. It was going nowhere. You got Angelina and I was just the girl you would brag to and tell me how much you loved her to. It wasn't what I wanted." said Cho putting down her brush and staring into the mirror.  
  
"But Angelina couldn't replace you in that way." said Fred putting the picture aside.  
  
"I would still have been your friend who was a girl though. Not the girlfriend I wanted to be. Which was why I ended our friendship and made friends with Bondi and Gardner and began seeing Gabriel," sighed Cho hanging her head.  
  
" I never knew." whispered Fred getting up and approaching her.  
  
"Well now you do. So can you please leave? I don't want to ever speak about this again." said Cho vulnerably as she dodged him approaching her and returned to her bed.  
  
"Sure." said Fred picking up his broom and opening the curtains.  
  
"And can you please take this? I never want to see it again," said Cho throwing the picture of her and Fred in second year in his direction.  
  
Fred picked it up of the floor before climbing on his broom, opening the window and flying away.  
  
Cho felt the tears come again.  
  
Now she didn't even have to picture to remind her of the one memory she relied on to make her happy.  
  
She heard the door main door open and Wanona and Gabrielle came in and hugged her.  
  
They were the only friends she needed in the whole world. 


	5. fifth year

Fifth year...  
  
Cho sat in potions with her friends and Gabriel.  
  
Snape was yelling as usual and Cho sighed.  
  
It was so annoying since she was good at potions and while Snape shouted her house could be earning points instead of loosing them.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and everyone got to his or her feet leaving their cauldron bubbling.  
  
Cho walked with Gabriel at one side and Wanona and Gabrielle at the other to the great hall.  
  
They walked in and Cho's gaze immediately went to the Gryffindor table as it always did and picked Fred and George out in the crowd.  
  
Cho let her be led to the Ravenclaw table and sat down opposite Wanona and Gabrielle and next to Gabriel.  
  
Fred had kept his promise to her and stayed away, never trying to pry the feelings again or trying to apologise.  
  
Cho ate her Yorkshire pudding and sausages while listening to the chatter around her.  
  
Sometimes she wished she could apologise for what she did to and said to Fred but it wouldn't do any good.  
  
Fred still had Angelina but didn't flaunt her around him like he used to.  
  
Cho could tell he was hurt about her rejecting him but at least he had a reason now.  
  
Cho finished her plate and waited as it cleared and reached for the jam roly poly.  
  
"You OK Cho?" asked Wanona.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking." smiled Cho.  
  
She finished her pudding when Gabriel kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Cho with a loveable smile.  
  
"You had some jam on your lips." smiled Gabriel.  
  
Cho took his hand and the two walked out the hall.  
  
"Something's bothering you babe. What is it?" asked Gabriel as they walked to the lake.  
  
"It's nothing. Just stuff." said Cho with a smile.  
  
"Cho, you've been like this an awful lot lately just tell me." said Gabriel.  
  
" It's nothing. I got over it along time ago." assured Cho squeezing his hand in comfort.  
  
"If your sure." said Gabriel with an uneasy look.  
  
"I am. Now come on let's go for a quick fly." smiled Cho pulling him in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The two soon arrived when Cho saw Fred and Angelina practising for the Quidditch match.  
  
"Maybe we should do this later Gabriel. Obviously the pitch is in use." said Cho.  
  
She saw Fred freeze at the sound of her voice and Gabriel shook his head.  
  
"Come on babe I'm sure Weasley and Johnson won't mind." said Gabriel summoning two brooms from the supply case.  
  
"Yeah it's fine Sydney we're nearly done right Fred?" asked Angelina catching the Quaffle with ease.  
  
"What? Oh yeah." said Fred tearing his gaze from Cho to his girlfriend.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Now come on Cho, show me some moves." smiled Gabriel throwing a broom to Cho.  
  
Cho sighed as she got on the broom and flew into the air with Gabriel not far behind.  
  
She did a loop de loop and turned around to look at Gabriel.  
  
"Whoa your good." smiled Gabriel floating in mid-air.  
  
"Flatterer." grinned Cho.  
  
"Aren't I just." smiled Gabriel.  
  
That night....  
  
Cho sat on her bed studying for her History of Magic assignment while Wanona and Gabrielle talked as they gave each other manicures.  
  
"So then Johnson comes in followed by Kate and Alicia and then slaps Parkinson straight across the face." said Gabrielle.  
  
"Really? Damn! What did Parkinson do?" asked Wanona.  
  
"She just gives Johnson a dirty look and storms off to where Malfoy and his two goofballs are. She is such a wuss," said Gabrielle.  
  
"Don't we know it." sighed Wanona filing Gabrielle's nails.  
  
"Can you too give up? I really need to study!" said Cho slamming her book shut.  
  
"Sorry Cho." said the two girls.  
  
"Now I'm going to bed. Can you two please keep it down?" asked Cho putting her bed to one side and climbing into bed.  
  
"Sure." said Wanona. Cho lay in bed listening as her friends whispered amongst themselves.  
  
The three days later...  
  
Cho woke to find Fred beside her.  
  
Cho frowned as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cho struggling to sitting up.  
  
"Wanona and Gabrielle asked me to watch you. Though they did seem reluctant at first to the idea." said Fred helping her sit up.  
  
"Why did they do that?" asked Cho.  
  
"You don't remember?" asked Fred.  
  
"No where am I?" asked Cho a hand going to a gash on her head.  
  
"You sleep walked out onto the Quidditch pitch a few days ago. You then flew high on a broomstick and then jumped off." said Fred.  
  
"I did?" asked Cho.  
  
"Lucky Gabriel followed you. He managed to get you to the hospital wing fast." said Fred.  
  
"Where is Gabriel?" asked Cho.  
  
"He's gone to class with Wanona and Gabrielle. According to Gabrielle he didn't leave your side the whole time you were unconscious," said Fred.  
  
"How long have I been here?" asked Cho.  
  
"Just a couple of days." said Fred.  
  
"Is anything seriously wrong with me?" asked Cho.  
  
"Not really. You bruised your legs and have a pretty bad gash on the back of your head but apart from that nothing really" said Fred.  
  
"I need a walk," said Cho throwing back the covers and putting her feet out of the bed with difficulty to see her legs covered in bruises.  
  
"Cho you can't." said Fred.  
  
"I need some air." Said Cho pushing her body out the bed.  
  
She walked toward the door when her legs collapsed under her.  
  
Fred rushed towards her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Maybe I should come with you," suggested Fred putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"I need to walk alone Fred," said Cho.  
  
"I'm serious I'm coming with you. There is no way you can go alone. You've only just woke up after being unconscious for two days," said Fred as they walked out the hospital wing.  
  
Cho gave up arguing and just let Fred help her out he castle.  
  
The two walked along in silence, Cho flinching occasionally but they soon stopped at the lake and sat down on the bank.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred. I really am." whispered Cho rubbing her legs.  
  
"For what?" asked Fred.  
  
"For my jealousy and for pushing you away." said Cho looking into the murky water.  
  
"I do kind of understand why, you did it but even so, you were the best friend a guy could have wanted." said Fred.  
  
Cho lay back onto the grass when she remembered the gash on the back of her head  
  
"Here." said Fred taking off his robes and squashing them in a bundle for her to lay her head on.  
  
Cho sat up and Fred put the robes under.  
  
"Thanks." smiled Cho, looking up to the sky.  
  
"I never realised when I first met you that i would like you more than a friend. When I think of it now, I surprises me." said Cho.  
  
"When you told me how much you liked me I was a bit surprised but part of me always knew this was going to happen some day. Girl/boy friendships are complicated," said Fred with wisdom.  
  
"I suppose. I'd never had a guy as a friend before." smiled Cho.  
  
"You know I enjoyed those nights in your second year when we would kiss." smiled Fred looking in the waters.  
  
"Really? Why?" asked Cho surprised.  
  
"Don't act so surprised," smiled Fred, "you were a great kisser. I got to spend time alone with you in a romantic situation. I'd never experienced that with any girl before. You were kinda my first."  
  
"Well kissing you had been a dream of mine, sort of. But if I think about it I'll never experience that again," sighed Cho.  
  
The bell rang for end of class and Cho saw Gabriel, Wanona and Gabrielle coming towards her.  
  
"There she is! Thank god. What the hell were you thinking Weasley?" came a lot of worried voices and anger.  
  
Cho tried to block out the voices but couldn't stop it.  
  
"That's it! I've heard enough!" yelled Cho sitting up.  
  
Her friends and boyfriend looked at her.  
  
"I wanted to come on a walk, so Fred helped me out here. Don't go blaming him, all he did was help me." exclaimed Cho.  
  
"Sorry Cho but you should have left a note or something," said Gabrielle as she and Wanona helped Cho to her feet.  
  
"All I wanted was a walk," sighed Cho.  
  
"Come on let's get you back to the hospital wing." said Wanona as Cho's arms went around her and Gabrielle's shoulders.  
  
They helped her walk away, but Cho looked over shoulder and saw Gabriel giving Fred an earful of threats.  
  
Cho sighed and bowed her head.  
  
Then before she knew it Gabrielle was leaving her side and Cho's right side collapsed.  
  
Wanona knelt down beside her.  
  
Cho didn't need to turn around to see what was going on.  
  
Gabriel was beating up Fred and Gabrielle had gone to keep her brother from making too serious damage.  
  
She heard Fred's body collapse on the grass and wanted get up and help him.  
  
She tried to but her legs were weak and still sore from falling off the broom.  
  
"Gabriel stop it! That's enough!" yelled Gabrielle trying to keep Gabriel from kicking Fred.  
  
"Go help Fred Wanona. I'll be fine." assured Cho looking at her friend.  
  
Wanona got up from beside Cho and ran to where Fred was lying on the ground. Cho sat on the grass and pulled her legs up to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to close the noises out.  
  
She heard Wanona yell "we need to get Fred to the hospital."  
  
She felt someone pull her to her feet and drag her across the grass toward the castle.  
  
"Cho come on, make this easy for me!" said a voice.  
  
She then felt someone pick her up in his or her arms and carried her.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing in Gabriel's arms.  
  
She felt Gabriel put her back in bed and saw Wanona's back over the bed next to hers.  
  
Gabrielle led Gabriel to a bed and put a bag of ice over his fist.  
  
"Gabrielle go get madam Pomfrey. Fred doesn't look too good." called Wanona.  
  
Gabrielle left her brother on his bed and went into madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
She soon arrived with the nurse who looked like she'd been pulled away from something important.  
  
"Can I ask as to what the lot of you are doing in here?" asked madam Pomfrey.  
  
She then noticed Wanona stood beside Fred.  
  
"What happened?" asked madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Our jealous friend Gabriel here beat up Fred. He'd been unconscious for ten minutes," said Wanona.  
  
"Move a side. This boy needs some serious medical attention," said madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What about Gabriel?" asked Gabrielle gesturing to her brother. "What? Just leave the ice on his fists and I'll deal with him after I've dealt with this boy." said madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Is he going to be OK?" asked Cho.  
  
"Mr Weasley is going to be fine Miss Chang. You just rest and I'll take care him," said Madam Pomfrey before she pulled the curtain around Fred's bed.  
  
Wanona came and sat next to Cho.  
  
"He'll be fine Cho. You get some sleep." smiled Wanona putting the blanket over Cho's body.  
  
"Thanks Wanona." said Cho resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
She woke up and turned on her side.  
  
The curtain was still closed but she could make out Fred's body in the bed.  
  
She saw Wanona and Gabrielle sat in chairs near her bed, asleep.  
  
Gabriel was sat at the bottom of Cho's bed, with a bandage around his knuckles.  
  
Cho took a crutch from beside her bed and got out of bed.  
  
She slowly walked to Fred's bed and saw his face was covered in bruises and a black eye.  
  
She sat down beside him and softly touched his cheek.  
  
Fred's eyes opened and his muscles moved into a smile.  
  
"You OK?" whispered Cho.  
  
Fred nodded, slowly, but Cho could see he was flinching.  
  
"I'm sorry about Gabriel Fred. I'll talk to him," whispered Cho putting her hand on his.  
  
Fred smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
Cho kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
Fred moved his head to a side so Cho's mouth met his and kissed her back hungrily.  
  
"Fred we can't. You have Angelina," whispered Cho.  
  
"But Cho...I can dump her." whispered Fred.  
  
Cho looked at him in an apologetic way before making her way back to her bed.  
  
She knew that Fred and her could never be together under any circumstances.  
  
She had Gabriel, he had Angelina. And if they both dumped them at the same time it was set off suspicions around the school.  
  
Cho lay back in bed and sighed.  
  
There was no way she and Fred could be together.  
  
She soon fell back to sleep. 


	6. the next day

The next day...  
  
She woke up and saw Gabriel was the only one sat in a chair at the bottom of her bed.  
  
"Hey Cho. I need to talk to you." said Gabriel moving up to sit next to her.  
  
"What's up Gabriel?" asked Cho sitting up in agony.  
  
"I have this strange suspicion that you were only using me to get back at Weasley over there." said Gabriel pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Fred's bed.  
  
"I would never do that," said Cho shocked that he would suggest anything like that.  
  
"Well why were you talking to Weasley?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel stop being so jealous! We're just friends. We have been since I was ten OK!" exclaimed Cho.  
  
"Well why are you always looking in his direction, if we're in the great hall." said Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel stop this now. If you want to dump me go ahead. All I'm bothered about is the fact you were so jealous that you beat up Fred for doing nothing to me!" said Cho.  
  
"He could have had you in some sort of danger Cho. I was worried and I over reacted I admit that, but i can be over protective you. You should know that, we have dated for two years now Cho." Said Gabriel.  
  
"I'm touched you care about me Gabriel. But I mean it, if you are going to continue to beat up my male friends then maybe we should see other people." said Cho.  
  
"Please just give me one more chance Cho. I promise I won't be jealous unless in a necessary state." said Gabriel taking Cho's hand and squeezing it.  
  
"OK I forgive you. But I mean what I said." said Cho.  
  
Gabriel kissed her hands and got up from the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Cho.  
  
"Don't worry I'm just going to apologise to Weasley." said Gabriel.  
  
Cho sighed. 


	7. later that year

Later that year....

Cho sat in the library studying when Wanona came in with a solemn faced Gabrielle.

"What's wrong girls?" asked Cho.

"Gabrielle has some bad news for you Cho." said Wanona pushing Gabrielle forward.

"What's going on? What's happened?" asked Cho.

"I can't believe he did this to you." cursed Gabrielle.

"What? Tell me what did who do to me?" asked Cho.

"We caught Gabriel in a deep kiss with Orla Quirke." said Gabrielle.

"He what?" asked Cho.

"We know." Chorused the girls.

Cho got slowly to her feet, the pain from her accident still going through her body.

Her friends helped her up and took her books form the desk.

They then walked with her to the portrait that was the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

"He was here a while ago." said Wanona.

"I believe you Wanona." said Cho.

"Excuse me, but did you see a guy who looks kinda like me here with a girl with long blonde curls?" asked Gabrielle.

"Oh yes they were here quite a while. They parted with a rather intense kiss if I do say." said the portrait.

"Thank you. Did you see where they went?" asked Wanona.

"Well the guy went into the common room and the girl just left," said the portrait.

"Thank you for your help." said Gabrielle.

Cho said the password and the three girls walked in to see Gabriel sat by the fire with a loved up expression.

"Oh hello Gabriel." said Cho as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Hello Cho. Here let me help you." said Gabriel getting up so Cho could sit down .

"I'm fine thank you." said Cho coldly.

"What's with you?" asked Gabriel.

" Wanona and Gabrielle saw you with Orla Quirke today Gabriel in a very romantic position." said Cho putting her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing Cho I swear. We're like you and the Weasley twins, just friends." Said Gabriel with an honest expression.

"Well why did you kiss her then?" asked Cho.

"Well we were friends but now I've realise how much I like her," said Gabriel.

"So what, you weren't going tell me I was dumped?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, well sorry but I think you should see someone else." said Gabriel.

"Nice way to dump someone bro." said Gabrielle.

"Yeah thanks a lot Gabriel," exclaimed Cho slapping him.

She and the other two girls walked back to their dorm leaving Gabriel to sooth his stinging cheek alone.

Cho sat on her bed and sighed.

Now whom could she go to with to the Yule ball?

"Don't worry Cho, guys will be begging you to go with them after they find out your single." assured Wanona.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behaviour Cho. He can be such a jerk," said Gabrielle.

"I'm OK. I think I'll go for a walk," said Cho.

She took the walking stick from next to her bed and walked out the dorm.

She passed Gabriel as fast as she could before walking around the castle.

She saw Cedric Diggory and his little fan club coming out the library and watched as Cedric waved his club away so he could have some privacy.

"Hey Cho." said Cedric walking towards her.

"Cedric. Something on your mind? You seem distracted," asked Cho.

"Um well see I have a bit of a problem," said Cedric.

"Can I help?" asked Cho.

Cedric smiled and helped Cho to the nearest bench.

"Well I need a partner for the Yule ball and I'm having trouble finding the right person," explained Cedric.

"Well I'll go with you." shrugged Cho.

"But what about you and Gabriel?" asked Cedric.

"He's been seeing Orla Quirke behind my back so I dumped him." said Cho without much emotion.

"So you want to go with me?" asked Cedric.

"Sure I'd love to." smiled Cho.

"I'll see you later then." smiled Cedric getting up and walking towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Cho grinned happily to her self as she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room to tell Gabrielle and Wanona the news.

She then bumped into Fred who seemed to be not quite all there.

Since his incident with Gabriel, Fred had been distant and had stayed away from Cho as much as possible.

"Fred I wanted to talk to you." said Cho putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face her.

There were bags under his eyes and the mischievous twinkle that was usually there was gone.

"Are you OK Fred? You look like you haven't slept in a month." Cho asked concerned.

"I have to go Cho. Need to ask Angelina to the ball." said Fred before he over took her.

Cho frowned as she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

She walked in and saw Gabrielle giving her brother a large talk on relationships.

"Hey Gabrielle where's Wanona?" asked Cho looking around.

"Oh she's gone with Arnold McField to the hall. I think he's going to ask her out," said Gabrielle looking daggers at her brother.

"I've got good news. I'm going to the ball with Cedric Diggory." smiled Cho.

Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"Your what?" asked Gabriel.

"Good on you Cho." smiled Gabrielle.

"Well since your seeing Orla Quirke I thought I'd need someone else to go with to the ball." shrugged Cho.

"But I never thought you'd move on so fast." said Gabriel.

"What because I really liked you? Get over yourself Gabriel!" exclaimed Cho.

Gabriel got up and went up the boys' staircase leaving the two to talk.

" So who are you going to the ball with?" asked Cho sitting down.

"Well I have been asked by Ken Pascal, Johnny Arnott and Michael Evans. Don't know which one to go with though." Smiled Gabrielle sitting down beside her.

"Maybe I should have asked Fred instead of Cedric," pondered Cho.

"I don't think so Cho. I'm sure he's asked Angelina by now." sighed Gabrielle.

"So you decided whom your going to go with?" asked Cho.

"I think I'll go with Michael," said Gabrielle.

"I'm going to go have a nap," said Cho getting up and walking to her room.

"OK talk later." said Gabrielle.


	8. yule ball and friend to friend convo

The Yule ball...

Cho put on her dress and twisted her hair up into a bun.

Gabrielle was dressed in a long emerald green colour dress, that matched her eyes and her blonde hair flowed in curls around her shoulders.

Wanona's dress was made of silver and stopped above the knee and the shoulders were bare.

Her long brown hair was straight and there were tints of blonde.

Cho finished getting ready and followed the girls down to the great hall to meet up with Cedric.

Cedric was stood with Michael and Arnold McField outside the great hall waiting anxiously fro their dates.

"Hey Cedric." smiled Cho leaning on him slightly so her legs wouldn't be strained.

"Cho you look so beautiful." smiled Cedric as the two walked into the great hall.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind us not dancing all night. Only my legs will probably collapse otherwise," said Cho apologetically.

"It's all right I'm not that much of a good dancer anyway." smiled Cedric.

Later...

After everyone had eaten their full and was dancing along to the weird sisters, Cedric snuck Cho out of the hall so they could find a quiet place to sit.

They soon sat down on the nearest bank of the lake admiring the stars and talking.

"Cho you are the best person I could have wanted to go to the ball with Me." smiled Cedric

"I couldn't have seen myself going with anyone else." smiled Cho as he leaned in.

Cho felt his lips brush hers lightly

"Please Cedric. Don't. " Whispered Cho as a thought filled her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Cedric lightly.

"I. Haven't been kissed like that since... since second year," murmured Cho.

"Is that good or what?" asked Cedric uncertainly.

Cho smiled at his concerned face.

"Yes it's good Cedric. Do it again," whispered Cho pulling his lips back to hers.

The two of them walked back to the castle and Cedric took Cho the entrance portrait of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Tonight was the best night I've had in ages Cedric." smiled Cho.

"Same here. Maybe we should do it again sometime?" asked Cedric.

"I'd love to." said Cho.

Cedric kissed her goodnight and then walked toward the Hufflepuff quarters.

Cho walked into the common room and saw Gabriel and Orla Quirke in a deep make out session, which seemed to have intensified when Cho walked in.

Cho smiled and walked to her dorm to try and get some sleep.

But whenever she closed her eyes she saw Fred's unhappy face.

She rolled over and tried to get it out of her head but with each movement her view of his eyes zoomed in.

Cho sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up.

No one else was in the room so she turned on the light and got changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a Singlet with a hoddie on top.

She pulled on a pair of boots and turned off the light on the way out.

She walked out the Ravenclaw house and towards the Gryffindor tower needing to desperately talk to Fred.

The fat lady had other occupants in her frame and let Cho in while she was distracted.

Cho walked in to see Angelina walk up to the girls' dorm with Kate and Alicia.

George was stood at the bottom of the boys' stairs talking to Lee.

"Um can you hold that thought Lee?" asked George as he saw Cho walk in.

"Hey George. Is Fred around?" asked Cho.

"Um yeah he's up in our dorm," said George.

"I really need to talk to him." said Cho moving towards the staircase.

George blocked her path.

"I'm sorry Cho but Fred doesn't want to see you." said George.

"But it's urgent. I really need him." said Cho.

"I'm sorry Cho." sighed George.

Cho bit her lip regretfully.

She knew if she looked sad George would let her through it had always been like that since she was ten.

"Ok fine. I'll let you through," sighed George moving to one side.

Cho smiled gratefully before she walked up to the sixth year dorm.

She knocked on the door and walked in to see Fred staring at his ceiling.

"Hey Fred. Can I sit down?" asked Cho.

Fred sat up and looked shocked to see her there.

"Well can I?" asked Cho.

"Sure I suppose." said Fred.

Cho sat down on his bed and Fred curled up away from her.

"What's wrong Fred?" asked Cho touching his hand.

"I just wanted to keep away from you. That's all." said Fred.

"What after what Gabriel did? Just forget that." said Cho.

Fred sat beside her and Cho saw his fright disappear.

"So what's up Cho?" asked Fred.

"Well I thought you should know that Gabriel and I aren't together any more." said Cho.

She saw Fred's eyes twinkle and his body ache for her already.

"But there's more Fred. I'm now seeing Cedric Diggory," said Cho.

"Cedric Diggory? But I thought you...." said Fred.

"I do still like you Fred but we have to be realistic," said Cho.

Fred turned his face to her and Cho moved closer not expecting anything to happen.

He brushed her neck with his lips and up to her chin.

"Please don't Fred." murmured Cho as his lips brushed hers.

"Shh relax Cho," said Fred before the kiss intensified.

"No I'm serious. I really like Cedric. We can't keep doing this Fred," said Cho moving away.

"But Cho I thought you...." began Fred.

"Listen Fred. I've got to go. I just came to see if you were alright," said Cho getting up.

"I'm fine," said Fred.

"Good well I'm going to go back to my dorm then." said Cho before she walked out.

She went to the Ravenclaw portrait and ran to her dorm.

She fell asleep and her dreams were of what could have been.


	9. end of the year death of Cedric

End of the year...

Cho woke up and went down to the common room to see people with black badges on their sweatshirts.

"What's wrong?" asked Cho.

She felt everyone's eyes turn to her and saw the sorrow.

"Um Cho. We have some bad news," said Wanona leading her to a seat.

"What is it?" asked Cho looking between her friends.

"Last night Cedric was killed after he and Harry potter faced Voldemort." said Gabrielle.

"He's...he's dead?" asked Cho.

"Yes. Unfortunately." said Wanona.

Cho felt herself get to her feet and make her way to the Quidditch pitch where Fred was stood looking up in the sky.

Cho approached him and Fred pulled her into a hug and Cho began to let the tears that she'd been keeping in fall.

"It's OK Cho. Everything is going to be fine." assured Fred kissing her head as she cried into his chest.

"He's dead Fred. What am I going to do?" cried Cho.

"We'll deal with it together Cho. Just relax." said Fred squeezing her to him.

"My world is falling apart," said Cho.

"You've still got me Cho and nothing will ever change that." said Fred.

Cho smiled weakly and Fred led her out the Quidditch pitch and back towards the castle.

Fred sat down next to Cho on a sofa in the Ravenclaw common room that was silent and there was a picture of Cedric in Cho's hand winking at her and giving her his charming smile.

"What am I going to do Fred? Cedric was the person who kept me sane and who made me feel special." sighed Cho looking at the picture in her hand.

"Cedric wouldn't want you to mourn over him Cho. He wasn't that kind of guy. He'll want you to carry on and just remember the good times you had together," said Fred stroking her hair.

"Thanks Fred. I really appreciate your comfort," said Cho stroking the edge of the picture frame.

"No problem Cho. I'm always here if you need a friend to talk to. But I need to get to the tower. George and lee need my help packing up and finding hiding places for our prototypes and joke products," said Fred getting up.

"I'll see you Fred." smiled Cho.

"Hang in there Cho and remember be strong." said Fred before he left her alone.

Cho sighed as she took the picture of Cedric out the frame and stroked it.


	10. sixth year

_Sixth year..._

Cho sat at near the memorial for Cedric and looked up at the marble perfectly chiselled face of her ex boyfriend.

She'd loved him with all her heart and he'd loved her, he'd told her so before the third task.

Cho got up from the statue and met up with Wanona and Gabrielle by the lake.

She sat down and began to study for her next subject.

Cho noticed Fred and George come with their brooms and dressed in their Quidditch gear towards her.

They often went to practise without the team though she had a feeling they were planning something.

"Hey Cho, you OK?" asked Fred.

"I'm perfect," said Cho though she knew Fred knew she was lying.

"Fancy coming for a fly?" asked George.

"No thanks you two. I'll stay here." smiled Cho.

George shrugged and walked away leaving his twin to catch up.

"Can we catch up later Cho?" asked Fred.

"Sure. See you at the library." said Cho.

Fred smiled and followed his twin to the Quidditch pitch.

Lunch....

Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table eating when she spotted Fred and George.

She'd been hanging around with them a few times but mostly Gabrielle and Wanona.

She finished eating and went to the library alone while Gabrielle and Wanona talked with their boyfriends in the main entrance.

She sat at her usual spot by the window and began to look up some things for a Muggle studies project.

She then noticed Fred come in with a handful of Quidditch strategies books.

He looked up and was able to make it to the table before he dropped all the books.

He dumped them on the table and sat down beside her.

"Studying for the next match?" asked Cho looking up.

"Something like that." smiled Fred piling the books up to make room for Cho's ever-increasing pile of notes.

"Come on Fred what are you planning?" asked Cho.

Fred made several piles around them for privacy and ducked his head behind the pile.

Cho did the same and could tell from the look in his eyes that Fred was planning.

"So what is it?" asked co.

"Me and George are planning something at the end of terms. That's all I'm allowed to say," said Fred.

"Come on you can tell me Fred," said Cho.

"I'm afraid I can't Cho," said Fred.

"But Fred...." pouted Cho taking his hand and pulling him towards her.

"Cho. I'm trying to work," said Fred before Cho kissed him.

"No Cho won't work," murmured Fred before Cho sat back on the other side of the table and sighed.

"It was worth a try," sighed Cho looking back at the report.

"You know, I fancy a walk to this private room I know about. Want to come?" asked Fred giving her a look from the corner of his eye.

"Um I don't know," said Cho making more notes.

"Come on. Just a short break." said Fred.

"Fine." sighed Cho closing the books.

Fred smiled to himself.

The two walked down the corridor and Fred spotted a doorknob.

He opened it and saw it was empty and just what he'd needed.

"Come on Cho." hissed Fred pulling her in before a ghost or Filch caught them.

"Whoa. This room is gorgeous," said Cho looking around.

It looked like a beautiful landscape with a fountain of butter beer and chairs surround it.

"Let's sit down Cho." smiled Fred mischievously.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Your crazy Mr Weasley." giggled Cho as he kissed her neck.

"Only because of you Cho." smiled Fred.

"So can you tell me what you're planning?" asked Cho nuzzling the soft spot on his neck.

"That's not fair Cho." smirked Fred as she kissed up the side of his face and to his lips.

"Come on Fred. You want me to leave you here alone?" asked Cho getting up out his lap.

"No I don't. Stay Cho. I'll tell you," said Fred pulling her back into his lap.

He whispered in her ear and Cho's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding? Umbridge will crucify you," said Cho.

"I know. But only if she catches us." smiled Fred kissing up her jaw line.

"But, that means I'll never see you again." said Cho.

"Now now Cho. Don't worry. We've got the rest of the year ahead of us." assured Fred.

"But Fred..." began Cho when he interrupted her with a kiss.

The end of the year...

Cho sat in class being heavily watched by the prefects when there was uproar from outside.

Cho knew that the twins were putting their plans in action and she sighed.

She looked out the window and spotted Fred and George flying off the grounds on heir brooms.

She looked at her desk and the thing Fred had last engraved 'Fred Weasley woz 'ere planning stuff in Transfiguration with Cho Chang.' it was surrounded by an accurate heart and a pair of lips engraved beneath it.

Cho smiled at it and brushed her finger against it, helping her to know what they were doing was for the best.

She sighed.

Gabrielle and Wanona smiled at her knowing why she was down.

Cho just hoped she'd see Fred and George again.


	11. seventh year

Seventh year...

Cho sat in the common room reading letters she'd got from Fred over the summer.

She missed him a lot, he'd been a great friend and she really missed his kisses and great advice.

She sighed as she folded them back into the envelope she kept them in and putting them in a compartment in her trunk.

It was hard a boyfriend she'd loved so much being killed and a good friend she'd known for so long leaving school. It was a real hard blow.

Cho closed her eyes as she imagined her and Fred's last kiss and though it had been a sweet and tender kiss it only made Cho not want him to leave more.

Cho opened her eyes and found she was crying.

She wiped her eyes hurriedly.

She was a seventh year now not a weepy first year suffering from homesickness.

Cho lay back on her bed wishing more than anything that Fred was here to reassure her and kiss away her worries.

But he'd probably be at work now, chatting up his Angel.

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

There was a tapping at the window like that sound of an owl's beak on the glass.

She sat up and saw an owl.

She let the owl in and took the letter from its talons.

'_Cho,_

_What's wrong? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade enjoying yourself like the rest of your friends? You shouldn't dwell on the past my girl. _

_You're beautiful any guy would give his right arm to date you._

_Now get those tears out your eyes and go to Hogsmeade._

_Love always babe_

_Fred xoxo.'_

Cho frowned as she saw the red rose rolled inside the letter.

Why did Fred want her to come to Hogsmeade?

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and changed her clothes.

In between classes she'd sit in her dorm dressed in a large sweatshirt Fred had given her before he went and a pair of baggy combat trousers.

But something told her that she needed to make an effort clothes wise.

She dressed in pair of jeans and a black top that showed her navel and a denim jacket.

She brushed her hair and then pulled on some running shoes before grabbing her money and catching the last coach to Hogsmeade.


	12. the surpise visitor and secrets not to w...

She arrived to see Wanona and Gabrielle waiting for her with someone who looked familiar.

"Fred? Ohmigod what are you doing here?" asked Cho as he pulled her into a strong hug.

"Wanona and Gabrielle have been telling me how down you've been over the year, so I thought I'd come and see you." smiled Fred kissing her forehead.

"Fred...I...I'm so glad to see you." said Cho.

"Not as glad as I am to see you. You've been crying?" asked Fred his thumb caressing her cheek.

"It's nothing." smiled Cho weakly.

"We're gonna leave you two alone." smiled Gabrielle and Wanona

"Thanks you two." smiled Cho getting free from Fred and hugging her two best friends.

"Any time Cho." smiled Wanona before they left.

"So what's this about you crying?" asked Fred taking her hand as they walked around Hogsmeade.

"Its nothing. I just..." began Cho when she realised Fred knew exactly why she was crying.

"...you missed me?" asked Fred.

"something like that." sighed Cho.

"you shouldn't worry. me and George are doing great.our busness is booming, of course mum and dad aren't happy but..they'll get get their heads around it." said Fred.

"i know all that, i got you were happy from your letters."said Cho.

"so what's wrong?" asked Fred.

"i just...I keep thinking about all those times we were together. you know kissing in the libaray in my second year, kissing in the hospital wing in my fifth year and kissing in the room of requirement last year." sighed cho as they stopped by the shreiking shack.

"but why? its not like i've died or anything." said Fred.

"it seems that way. since you left hogwarts the only thing i've had to remind me of ypu is theletters." said cho.

"hey, i never wanted you to have the impression i'd desert you cho.I never intended you to get so upset that way. I would never leave yo if i'd known you'd felt this way." said Fred.

"i doesn't matter. at least your here now." smiled cho.

"of course." smiled Fred.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she her arm around his waist as they walked to the three broomsticks.

they arrived and Chpo felt many people stare at them as she and Fred sat down.

Fred seemed to notice her discomfort and they moved to a private table behind a plant which fred made bigger in heght and width so they'd have some privacy.

"ignore them cho. their just jealus." whispered fred.

Cho smiled.

"so aside from crying how's yor seventh year been so far?" asked Fred as two butterbeers came to the table.

"it's been Ok. but i'm already getting really stressed about my N.E.W.Ts." said Cho, when she emembered something Fred hadn't mentioned in any of his leters.

"is something wrong?" asked fred.

"you never told me if you were still seeing Angelina." said Cho.

"didn't i? i was sure i had..." bgan fred but cho could tell he hadn't told her on purpose.

"your still with her aren't you?" asked Cho.

"um...o course not..." began Fred but he tears in cho's eeyes stopped him from lying.

"i was going to tell you Cho. but when Gaby and Wanona owled me i just couldn't." said Fred.

"so why are you here?" asked Cho.

"Cho i already told you. I thougth i'd come and see you after Gabrielle and wanona owled me." said Fred.

"if you love her you shouldn't be here. and if you loved me you would have dumped her by now." said Cho getting to her feet.

"where are you going?" asked Fred.

"i'm going back to Hogwarts.have a god life Fred." said Cho before she left the table and ran out the Three Broomsticks.

Fred got up and followed her lead.

Cho went to the station and waited for a carriage to come, but they weren't due back for another half an hour.

she decided to walk back to hogwarts and get as far away from the liar called Fred Weasley as possible.

"cho! wait!" called Fred after her as she began to walk to Hogwarts.

Her tears were still falling but cho didn't bother to wip them away.

the wind was tying her hair in knots and it was so cold t had begun to snow and snow flakes glitered in her hair and o her long eyelashes.

Cho buttoned up the denim jacket and crossed her arms to keep the warmth in as she reached the gates of Hogwarts.

she walked in and ran into the castle, hearing Fred bang on the gates whcih had closed after her.

She went to the ravenclaw common room and changed nto a warm set of clothe, hanging her cold wet ones near the fire in the common room.

She threw fred's sweatshirt into the fire and watched the material burn.

She just felt anger for being lied to and led on like that.

She curled herelf up in a chair and fell asleep.


	13. back to reality and how stalkerish can y...

She woke up to see Gabrielle and Wanona sat on the floor.

"Hey Cho. Your awake." smiled Gabrielle getting up andsitting on the chair arm nearest her friend.

"What time is it?" asked Cho rubbing her eyes.

"Its nearly time for diner. What happened with you and Fred? We saw him sitting in the three broomsticks but there wasn't any sign of you," said Wanona from where she was still sat on the floor.

"I left and walked back here," said Cho stretching in the chair.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Gabrielle.

"He's still seeing Angelina while leading me on. Its too late for us." sighed Cho brushing the hair from her eyes.

"That why you burned his sweatshirt in the fire?" asked Wanona gesturing to the burnt remains of Fred's sweatshirt in the bottom of the fire.

"Exactly. I appreciate your help girls, but still he should think things through before acting," sighed Cho getting out the chair and warming her bare feet in front of the fire.

"He did look sad though. He was surrounded by empty Ogden's fire whiskey bottles," said Gabrielle, hoping she would at least be able to get some sympathy for her friend's crush.

"Serves him right," said Cho walking towards the stairs and going upstairs to get ready for dinner.

She dressed in a black skirt witt black boots and a long sleeved top.

An owl knocked at the window and Cho saw it struggle against the strong winds to stay outside.

She let it in and took the letter from it, letting it get warmed up before flying back to Hogsmeade.

It was from Fred begging her to come back to Hogsmeade so they could talk, but in Cho's opinion it would be a lost cause.

He was obviously drunk out of his mind and wouldn't even remember what he'd said the next day anyway.

She threw the letter into her trunk and met her friends in the common room for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls walked into the hall to see Fred sat at the teacher's table, looking sobered up and yet freezing cold.

Cho didn't know why Fred was here but she wasn't going to wait to find out.

She left the hall and went to the library one of the last places she and Fred had spent time together before he'd flown the coop.

She began to read an autobiography on a Quidditch player whose personal life had been crap.

He had been married seven times and had seven divorces in turn and only four kids who he didn't have custody of.

Cho sighed; it sounded like the kind of guy Fred would turn out to be if his attitude didn't change pretty soon.

She closed the book and saw Fred coming in through the doorway.

"Cho, can we talk?" asked Fred sitting down beside her.

"Why? You've got Angelina, your business is great, your life is great you don't need me and to be quite frank with you if don't need you either." said Cho crossing her arms.

"Listen to me. Angelina dumped me over the summer. She said I had an obsession with you and there wasn't anyway she'd stay with me while I continually talk about you." said Fred reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"So? What do you want me to do? Go weak at the knees and tell you how much I love you?" asked Cho moving away so his hand wouldn't even reach hers.

"I never expected you act that way Cho," said Fred quietly, hurt by the bitterness in her voice.

"Listen if it had been over the summer you told me, if you'd been honest with me through your letters, then none of this would have happened. We'd be together now Fred. But with your lying i don't know what to believe." sighed Cho.

"Listen Cho. I truly love you. I have done since that first summer we spent together. You were so young, carefree and innocent. You are so beautiful Cho, just give me a chance." said Fred stroking her cheek with his hand.

"I...I can't Fred. In your mind this is as good as an apology gets. In my book you have to prove it. I've got to go excuse me," said Cho leaving the book on the table as she got to her feet.

Fred sighed as he watched her go, wishing there was some way he could prove how much he loved her.


	14. the truth and awww gawd the shame

Cho stopped outside the library and leaned against the wall as she tried to figure out when her heart had turned to ice.

Fred's touch hadn't affected her as it had used to but something inside her stillbegged her to just let him in.

She missed his kisses that was true but Fred wasn't proving anything, she had only his words to rely on.

Cho closed her eyes and remembered the first time she and Fred had kissed in the great hall in her second year.

She hadn't wanted it to end, hadn't wanted him to stop or even leave her.

But he had and that had been the exact time Her heart had begun to turn cold like a block of ice.

Cho sighed and looked backinto the library to see Fred was alreadygone.

_'Great I've really blown it_.' Cho thought to herself as she walked to the common room.

She walked in and saw Fred sat in front of the fire, staring at something she couldn't see in the flames.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" asked Cho, pausing in the doorway.

"Cho, please come here. I want you to hear what Angelina has to say." said Fred, turning round and beckoning her to come to him.

Cho frowned as she walked towards him.

She then noticed the face of Angelina Johnson floating in the flames.

"Fred? Why is Angelina here?" asked Cho, looking unsurely at the redhead.

"Cho Fred asked me to confirm that we are no long a couple. It's true. I now go out with Lee Jordan. Just give him a chance," said Angelina before her headdisappeared into the flames.

"You were telling the truth," said Cho sitting down beside him.

"Of course. I would never lie to you Cho. I may have done in the past but whenever I'm with you I feel blessed..."began Fred when Cho leaned over and kissed him.

"Shhhh. I believe you," said Cho her finger covering his lips so he wouldn't talk.

She moved her finger and kissed him longingly.

She felt Fred's lips kiss her back lightly, his hand stroked her cheek.

"I missed you so much," said Fred hugging her to him.

"Not as much as I missed you." smiled Cho.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Fred, his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah...I still have half a year left here and no doubt you and George will be gallivanting around trying to advertise your company." sighed Cho as Fred stroked her hair away from her face.

"How about I come here every Hogsmeade Weekend?" asked Fred.

"Um...I suppose that would be OK...And I could come to the burrow at Christmas and Easter." suggested Cho.

"Um…how about you come to stay with me instead?" asked Fred.

"You don't want your parents and brothers to find out do you?" asked Cho.

"I'd love to tell them but your still a Hogwarts student, it would disgust them." said Fred.

"George would understand though wouldn't him?" asked Cho.

"I don't know. My twin can be very unpredictable." sighed Fred.

"But if you told him the truth he'd understand. Wouldn't he?" asked Cho.

"I don't know. Anyway I think we'd better get some dinner from the great hall. I'm hungry are you?" asked Fred.

"I am kinda hungry," sighed Cho.

Fred get up first and then helped Cho to her feet.

The two then walked to the Great hall hand in hand.

"And here he is! Mr Weasley who is the new Quidditch instructor." called Dumbledore.

Cho looked wide-eyed at Fred as she let go of his hand.

Fred looked at her as if to say _'I was going to tell you_.'

Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Gabrielle and Wanona.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you." said Wanona as Fred took his seat at the teacher's table.

"I wish he'd told me sooner before we marched into the great hall holding hands." groaned Cho.

Fred smiled at the students as he sat down and saw Cho was blushing furiously.

"Lets eat!" said Dumbledore.

Everyone began to chatter and Cho ate some roast chicken trying tocalm down and stop blushing.

Pansy Parkinson was gossiping to her friends and kept taking glances at Cho, as though that was the high-point of her year.

After eating some ice cream for dessert Cho followed Gabrielle and Wanona to the common room, hoping to forget the whole fiasco.


	15. professors and students just shouldn't d...

"Hey Cho!" called a voice.

Cho turned around and saw Fred coming after them.

"I'll come in just a sec," said Cho to her friends who were waiting for her to follow them through the portrait hole.

She closed the portrait behind them and looked at Fred as He approached her.

"Why didn't you tell me before we went into the great hall? I'll never live that down now." sighed Cho, folding her arms.

"I was going to tell you. It was the real reason came today. Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to take over for the previous Quidditch instructor/referee. I was gonna ask you first but I knew what the answer would be." sighed Fred taking her hand.

"You could have told me before! I can't be dating a teacher Fred! Last teacher that slept with a student was fired!" said Cho pulling her hand away.

"It's just temporary Cho. Besides I wasn't gonna sleep with you. Not yet. I just wanted to be closer to you," said Fred stroking her hair, hoping to distract her from her anger.

"What about your business with George?" asked Cho, ignoring his attempt to distract her.

"He told me he can deal but he will owl me if he needs help. I know this will be hard on our dating but if we can get through this we can deal with anything." Assured Fred.

"I doubt it. I'll see you later," sighed Cho going into the Ravenclaw house.

Fred sighed reluctantly as he walked to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho walked in and saw Gabrielle and Wanona sat by the fire.

"So what did he say?" asked Wanona, bringing Gabrielle's attentionto their other friend's entrance.

"He said he'd been meaning to tell me but that he'd only done it to be closer to me," sighed Cho.

"But you can't date a teacher." said Gabrielle, as though that wasn't a well-known fact.

"Exactly what I said. But he didn't seem to think it a problem. I can't be expelled from Hogwarts my parents would have a fit!" said Cho sitting in a chair.

"Tell Fred. Or do it in secret. If you love Fred that much he should be worth that," said Wanona with a sly smile.

"Easier said than done," said Cho rolling her eyes as though it was merely impossible.

"I'm tired...I'll see you two in the morning." smiled Gabrielle stifling a yawn as she got up and went up the girls staircase.

"I've got to go meet up with Arnold at the north tower. I'll see you later." smiled Wanona.

Wanona walked out the common room and Cho curled up in the chair, staring into the fire, deep in thought.

She thought about what Wanona had said, she really loved Fred and he had said if they can get through this they can deal with anything.

But dating Fred would result in disownment from her parents, expulsion from Hogwarts. Sure she'd still have Fred but love wasn't every thing.

Cho sighed, as she got out the chair and walked toward the portrait hole.


	16. making up and nearly caught by snape

She walked out on to the grounds, to the Quidditch pitch, where she and Fred had talked that night in herthird year.

She'd felt a sense of longing from Fred that night, that up until now she'd ignored.

"Cho? Why you here?" asked a familiarvoice.

Cho looked and saw Fred floating on a broom above the pitch.

"Hey Fred." said Cho shyly.

"Hang on a sec. I'll be right down." said Fred from above her.

Cho watched Fred descend to the ground; he still sat on his broom hovering above the ground in front of her.

"Hope I didn't disturb you." said Cho with a weak smile.

"No I was just over looking the pitch, reminiscing and all that junk," said Fred with a shrug though cho could see from the look on his face he's been thinking about her.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted," said Cho coyly putting some hair behind her ear.

"I can understand it from your point of view. I love you Cho, I just wanted to be here for you." said Fred taking her hand.

He pulled her on to the broom in front of him, so she was sat sideward instead on the right way.

He secured her by putting his arms either side of her as he gripped on the broom.

Cho put her arms around his neck and Fred flew up above the pitch.

When he stopped Cho turned around steadily so she faced Fred.

"I really did miss you Cho. I dreamed about you every night, I thought about you every day. I craved your kiss when I was at work. It drove me nuts," said Fred putting his hand gently under her chin.

"I missed you too Fred." smiled Cho her hand on his and moving her lips in to meet his.

"Hey whose up there!" came the voice of professor Snape.

"It's just me Professor Snape. I'm going back to my dorm in a minute," said Cho putting her hand over Fred's mouth to stop him from laughing at the sound of Snape's voice.

"You'd better hurry Chang before I report your disregard of the rules to your house professor." said Snape angrily.

"Of course professor." said Cho, as she steadied herself on the broom.

Cho heard Snapewalkaway and looked at Fred who was stifling laughter.

"We almost got caught," she hissed, as she tried tosurpressed a smile.

"Sorry… I just couldn't help it." smiled Fred.

"i really should be going back to my dorm care to walk me professor Weasley?" asked Cho kissing him.

"I'd be honoured miss Chang." smiled Fred as he manoeuvred the broom back in the direction of the ground.

Fred landed the broom and put it in his office before leading Cho in the direction of the castle though he longed to hold her hand since it was late and there were other professors dotted around all he could do was pretend Cho had been helping him polish brooms.

They walk to the Ravenclaw portrait and Fred looked around, making sure no other professors were around before kissing Cho.

"I'll see you later," whispered Fred with a wink before he began to patrol around for students out of bed.

Cho smiled at his retreating back before going through the portrait hole and up to her dorm where all the other beds were occupied.

Cho changed quietly and got into bed, pulling the drapes around and fell asleep.


	17. the next day and 'quidditch' practise

The next day...

Cho woke to the sound of Wanona and Gabrielle nagging her for details about what her and Fred did that night, which she brushed off as much as possible.

"Nothing much. We just talked and nearly got caught by Snape." shrugged Cho as she got dressed in her uniform.

"Bet Fred wanted to be caught right?" asked Wanona with a grin.

"He was very mature considering." smiled Cho in a secretive kind of way.

"Considering?" asked Gabrielle, pretty much jumping up and down with suspense.

"Nothing. Come on we'll be late for breakfast," said Cho brushing her hair and grabbing her bag

"Don't want to be late for your older man eh Cho?" grinned Wanona nudging her.

"Haha." said Cho playfully slapping her on the armas they walked out the Ravenclaw house.

Cho sat down at the table so she could look at Fred from where she was siting.

She smiled at him as Professor Dumbledore talked and Fred winked and grinned back, but that soon stopped when Professor McGonagall who was unfortunately sat next to him nudged him and gave him one of her looks.

When the food was served Cho listened as Wanona and Gabrielle nagged her to tell them more details, which of course she didn't do.

When breakfast was over Cho walked to her first class relieved that she was with Gabriel and not Gabrielle and wanona.

Gabriel was sat already at his desk.

Cho sat down and let her mind drift to last night.

Roger Davies came in along with the rest of the quidditch team and Cho snapped out her daydream in a flash.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Cho pulling her hair up into a rough ponytail.

"Well we have a practise now Chang...or didn't you look at the message board this morning?" asked Davies accusingly.

"Aww. I meant to. Sorry Davies. I'll go grab my broom and meet you at the Quidditch pitch." said Cho grabbing her bag from the floor.

"OK but hurry Chang. We're already behind as it is." sighed Davies as he lead the remainder of the team out the room.

Cho went to the dorm and picked up her Quidditch robes and broom before hurrying to the pitch.

She saw everyone sat on the grass surrounding someone who she couldn't quiet see.

She expected it to be Davies but as she got closer she saw Davies was sat on the grass too.

Cho walked in and saw Fred standing in front of the team.

"Sorry I'm late," said Cho sitting on the grass with her broom next to her.

"Its OK Chang. Professor Weasley was teaching us some tricks he learned on bludger skills from the Romanian Quidditch team," said Davies.

"Actually enough theory lets get on with the practise. Miss Chang can I see you in my office?" asked Fred with a wink.

Cho caught the mischievous wink and nodded innocently so no-one else caught on.

"Yeah I'll be back soon Davies." said Cho getting up, leaving her broom, and following Fred to his office.

She followed him in and shut the door behind her.

"I really missed you after last night." whispered Fred turning the blinds to closed before approaching her.

"I missed you too... but I must admit nearly being caught by Snape was rather fun." smiled Cho as he stopped and leaned against his desk before she moved forward and kissed him.

"It was wasn't it? Maybe we should do it another time?" asked Fred nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe..." smiled Cho as he pulled her body to his.

Cho was in the middle of kissing Fred when the door began to bang.


	18. awww gawd someone's figured it out

Cho sat down in a chair and Fred looked like he'd been talking to her.

"Yes?" asked Fred, in his professor voice.

"Professor Weasley, one of the bludgers hit Boot and he fell off his broom but we're having trouble catching the bludgers," said Davies, entering the room,taking a glance out the door to where the other members of the team were trying their best to catch the rogue bludgers.

"I'm coming Davies. Come on Chang," sighed Fred with much reluctance taking his old bludger bat off the wall and his broom from by a filing cabinet before leading the way out the office.

Cho walked out on to the pitch and picked up her broom from where she'd left when she heard something whistling towards her.

She heard the sound of a bludger being hit away by a bat and saw Fred with his bat above her head.

"Thanks professor." smiled Cho as she stood up.

"No problem Chang. Now come on people, Brocklehurst grab the chest and hold it while on your broom. Davies and Chang take Boot to the hospital wing. The rest of us can deal with the bludgers," said Fred as he fed out a bat to the keeper while the beaters circled the top of pitch seeking the bludgers.

Cho sighed reluctantly as she let Davies take her broom and cover it with their robes to make a stretcher for Boot

She helped Davies get Boot on to the stretcher and between her and him they manoeuvred the brooms off the pitch and towards the castle.

Cho took a last lingering look at Fred in action before taking Boot to the hospital wing.

When they arrived and while Madam Pomfrey was sorting out Boot,Davies and Cho sat on a set of beds, watching the other casulties in the wing, including afifth yearRavenclaw who'd been jinxed and a sixth year Gryffindor who'd been splashed with an enlargement potion, his ears were now the size of church bells.

"You know its no secret about you and Weasley," saidDavies polishing his broom with his robes, looking at Cho out the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what you mean," said Cho avoiding his gaze.

"I think you do Chang," said Davies knowingly as he checked the broom for fingerprints.

Cho busied herself with picking at her nails so thatDavies wouldn't push her more about her and Fred.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell. But I'll give you a piece of advice now Chang. Be careful where you make out and that you and him don't leave at the same time. If you stick to that no one will be any wiser." assured Davies wiping the last of the fingerprints off the end of the broom.

"Thanks Davies." smiled Cho nervously.

"You two can go now. Mr Boot needs to be kept in for the rest of the day." said Madam Pomfrey bustling around the room to the sixth year Gryffindor.

Cho and Davies got up and walked back to the Quidditch pitch to see Fred was instructing the keeper and chaser while the beaters sat on top of the chest holding the bludgers, since the lock was faulty.

"That's it Brocklehurst...right through the middle." said Fred as Mandy threw the Quaffle through the middle of the middle goal.

Fred noticed Roger and Cho were back and smiled as he caught the Quaffle and threw it back to Mandy.

"How's Boot, Davies?" asked Fred watching Mandy.

"He'll be OK. Madam Pomfrey is keeping him in for the rest of the day." said Davies with a smile.

"Well I think that's enough practise today," sighed Fred," I have to go sort out timetables for quidditch practises."

Cho watched him go to his office and waited before the rest of the team had left, including Davies who gave her a knowing look, before going to Fred's office.

"Professor Weasley?"Asked Cho standing coyly in the doorway.

Fred looked up from what he was doing and gestured her to come in.

Cho closed the door behind her and approached him.

She sat down opposite him and watched him get out his chair and stand opposite her leaning on his desk.

"Are you OK Cho?" asked Fred, looking worried.

"Davies knows." she said simply.

"He what?" asked Fred, in horror, knowing this could possibly be the end of his job at Hogwarts ifany of the teachers found out.

"Davies knows about us. I think he got suspicious when I came in here before." said Cho, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Is he going to...?" asked Fred, anxiously.

"No he's not going to tell. We just have to be more careful," said Cho with a weak smile, hoping it would be enough to reassure her boyfriend.

"Thank god," sighed Fred, running his hands through his hair in relief.

"Listen Fred maybe we should find somewhere else to meet? Your office is too obvious." said Cho, getting up out the chair and approaching him.

"I suppose. But where else is there? Unless you'd like to meet in Filch's broom cupboard." grinned Fred, as Cho slapped him playfully.

"I was kidding," said Fred with a smirk, as he hugged her.

"Um...Well what happened to that map you used to have?" asked Cho with a smile, leaning her head against his chest.

"Oh that. George and me gave it to Harry in his third year. Looked like he needed It." said Fred with a shrug.

"Can you remember any of the passages?" asked Cho, biting her lip anxiously.

"Um...Well there's the one that leads to Hogsmeade via Honeydukes... there's the shrieking shack..." pondered Fred rubbing his chin in thought.

"That's perfect..." said Cho with a smile.

"Which one?" asked Fred, snapping out his thoughts.

"The shrieking shack. Its the perfect place." said Cho.

"But... Harry and Ron and their friend might use that anytime. I doubt they'll like to see a teacher with you," said Fred, knowing full well that Ron never mind Harry would be disgusted if he saw his older brother making out with a student in the abandoned shack.

Cho was about reply when the bell rang for her next class.

"I've got to get to Potions. Don't want Snape to take points off," said Cho moving away from him.

"Ok well, How about we walk to the room of requirement after lunch? We could talk then," said Fred leaning in to kiss her.

"I suppose." smiled Cho kissing him.

She smiled at him as she walked to the door.

"Mind if I keep my broom here? It seems a bit pointless to drag around school when I could keep it here." said Cho, gesturing to where she'd left it, leaning against the wll near the door.

"No its fine. Now go to class. I'll see you later." smiled Fred.

Cho left the office and went to the castle, with much reluctance.


	19. lunch and their secret meeting place

When she was in potions she noticed Gabriel had brought her bag that she'd left in Charms.

She sat down beside him and smiled him a thanks.

Gabriel nodded as he copied down today's potion.

Cho hurriedly got her stuff out her bag and began to copy the potions ingredients down.

She couldn't help but think of Fred and the last time she'd seen him in the dungeons.

_Flashback_

_"Fred what are you doing?" asked Cho coming in to pick up her potions ingredients bag she'd left behind._

_"Got detention for setting off filibuster fireworks in the staff room." sighed Fred scraping chewing gum from under the desk he was under. _

_"Figures. Need any help?" asked Cho._

_"No, I'll be OK. Thanks for the offer though Cho." Smiled Fred._

_"Don't make it any worse on yourself. At least try to behave." sighed Cho._

_"I'll try but I'm not promising anything." grinned Fred._

_Cho rolled her eyes as she picked up the bag and left the dungeon._

_End flashback_

Cho came out her thoughts and saw everyone else was packing up their things.

"Cho you coming?" asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah just a sec." smiled Cho slowly packing her parchments.

She packed up everything and followed Gabrielle and Wanona out the dungeon.

"So how was Quidditch practise?" asked Wanona as they walked to lunch.

"It was interesting. Boot was hit on the head with a bludger, the whole team had to wrestle the bludgers into the chest…oh and Davies knows about Fred and me." grinned Cho.

"Really? Is he going to say anything?" asked Gabrielle.

"He said he wouldn't. But he suggested we try and be more subtle." said Cho.

"So what you going to do?" asked Wanona

"I don't know. We're going to talk about it over lunch," said cho as they entered the hall.

She sat down with Gabrielle and Wanona and looked toward the teacher's table looking for Fred.

She spotted him sat next to McGonagall and waited till he looked up to catch his gaze.

She managed to lock gazes with him and he nodded in the direction of the entrance to the great hall.

She saw him reach for a jug with four fingers and nodded.

She watched as he poured the contents of the jug into a goblet and sipped it lightly as he look down at a book he was reading.

"Cho? Are you actually going to eat anything?" asked Wanona snapping cho out of watching Fred.

"What? Oh yeah." said Cho grabbing some sandwiches.

She ate in a hurry nearly causing herself to get hiccups.

"Slow down Cho what's your hurry?" asked Gabrielle from where she was eating a salad slowly.

"I…um...need to do some studying...in the library." said Cho gulping down a goblet of water.

She watched as Fred excused himself from the teacher's table and left the great hall.

Cho waited four minutes after he'd left the hall before getting up from the table.

"I'll see you guys later. Bye." smiled cho grabbing her bag before she ran out he great hall.

She noticed he was leaned against the wall near the stairs reading his book.

She approached him and Fred looked up with a smile as he bent the top corner of the page he was reading and closed it.

"So back to our previous conversation." smiled Fred.

"Um...you think we should look like I'm asking you about strategies or something so no one will get suspicious?" asked Cho.

"Sure why not...then we don't have to worry about people watching us." said Fred watching as cho got a quidditch book out her bag and opened it to a random page.

"So you have any place in partial for our 'meetings'?" asked Cho as they walked up the stairs.

"Well maybe we could use the ROR?" asked Fred watching as cho pretended to look at the page before looking back at him.

"Maybe...It's just everyone knows about that room since the DA started meeting there last year." said Cho gesturing at a paragraph on the page.

"True… I can't think of anywhere else though," said Fred as they stopped on the seventh floor.

"I guess the room of requirement it is then." smiled cho closing the book as soon as the last student disappeared down the corridor.

The two waited till the coast was clear before fredopened the door and led the wayinto the room.

It changed into a beautiful room with two chairs and a table the style of a French cafe, a large painting of a landscape in the background and a tray of food and drink on the table.

A coat stand stood in a corner and cho took off her bag and hung it up.

The two put their books down on a table next to the coat stand and sat down at the table.

"Beautiful picture, isn't it?" smiled Fred pouring him and cho a cup of tea.

"Stunning. Wish I could go to where it was painted...it looks so tranquil," said Cho taking her cup of tea and adding some sugar and milk.

"Me too." smiled Fred sipping his tea.

"So…how do you like being a professor?" asked cho, looking at him over the cup.

"Its interesting so far. I often see some students whisper and remember all the times I talked to George about pranks and stuff in class…I guess that's the part I miss the most." sighed Fred.

" I'm sure you won't swoop it for the world though." smiled cho sipping her tea.

"I could be easily persuaded." smiled Fred.

The bell rung outside and cho sighed.

"I guess I'd better get to class." she said as she downed her tea and got to her feet.

"Um you want to meet here for dinner?" asked Fred watching as she grabbed her bag and book.

"Sure. I'll see you then. I'd better go. I've got ancient runes." smiled Cho.

Fred got up and kissed her lips at the door before she left.

He downed the rest of his tea before he grabbed his book and made his way back to the quidditch pitch.


End file.
